The Command Center
The Command Center is a secret base constructed by the Elders to watch over all of the witches in the world. In the Command Center, there is a large library and a wall-sized map that alerts when witches are in danger. The place also serves as a safe place for witches and strips away their auras (which renders their powers dormant) upon arrival to make them untraceable by enemies. Since the Elders were massacred and Whitelighters, aside from Harry Greenwood, perished shortly after, it became the base for the Charmed Ones. It is located and magically cloaked in SafeSpace, Seattle. It is also where the Book of Elders is kept. History In "Safe Space", the Charmed Ones first came here through a portal when an assassin destroyed their Book of Shadows. When they came through, the magical system stripped away their auras which rendered their individual powers dormant. Since the assassin was still hunting them, they were forced to stay in Seattle. When they found out witches were being killed all over the world and Whitelighters had all died, they realized that they were be the last line of protection. In "Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead", Maggie Vera opened a portal to Minnesota to attend Ray Vera's funeral. Mel discovered her visit and followed her—rightfully—to protect her from the assassin who was waiting for them. In "Careful What You Witch For", Macy Vaughn and Harry Greenwood came back from Alaska after losing a local witch. When the map alerted to another witch under attack, Macy went there alone to save her and met Abigael. A demon named Callum followed the trail to SafeSpace, and Maggie lured him down to the Command Center to negate his powers and vanquish him with Abigael's help. Meanwhile, Mel and Harry looked through the Book of Elders and found a recipe for astral projection. As discovered by Mel in "The Rules of Engagement", there is a black amber tree growing upside-down in one of the pillars in the Command Center. The black sap in the roots is what eventually awoke Mel’s new power of Molecular Manipulation, and gave Maggie a vision of Parker Caine attacking Jordan Chase. In "Curse Words", Ray Vera is taken to the Command Center for the first time and uses the portal system with Mel. Later, Maggie is forced to take Jordan Chase into the Command Center in order to evade the ghost of Florence. Effects * Aura Stripping: The Command Center has the ability to strip witches of their auras, preventing them from being magically detected while also rendering of their active witchly powers dormant; they can still access the basic powers of a witch (i.e., spell casting) and Macy, a witch with demon-blood, retained her demon capabilities. * Portal Creation: The Command Center has a magical system that has the ability to track witches and create portals to their location, as well as other locations chosen by the user. The system then produces a small marble that when tossed will create a portal leading back to the Command Center. * [[Power Negation|'Power Negation']]: The Command Center is able to negate demonic powers, rendering any demon inside powerless. This includes demonic powers used by good witches, such as Macy Vaughn's pyrokinesis. Gallery Command Center Door.jpg Command Center Library.jpg|Personal library Command Center Map.jpg|World map Command Center marble maker.jpg Command Center Portal.jpg|Portal Trivia Category:Locations in Seattle Category:Magical Locations